


How To Love

by siblingloveF2



Series: Prompt Drabble Series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Camp, F/M, Harrison already knows that Oliver likes Barry, I am taking requests for more in this verse, I will probably just keep with the Olivarry groups, M/M, Olivarry will happen eventually, and apparently stalks him in his free time, hopefully not, idek, no idea if I will have Lolo in this, this was a prompt, well once Barry stops being oblivious as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siblingloveF2/pseuds/siblingloveF2
Summary: Highschool Camp AU drabbles. Olivarry is the end result. Will take requests for this drabble series.





	How To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinJupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinJupiter/gifts).



> Hello! So those of y’all that have read Secrets Untold knows that I had a competition, the first place winner got to choose from a series of prizes. A prompt that I would write no matter how many I get, and it would be priority; a collab, again priority over other collabs that may pop up; a spoiler for what I have planned in any of my fanfictions not just Secrets Untold; or have them become a unkilled OC in Secrets Untold. As you may have been able to tell they chose me to write a prompt with priority over other prompts. So they asked for me to make a Highschool Camp AU where Oliver and Barry eventually get together. I have decided to do this as a drabble series as it is kind of hard for me to plan and entire fanfiction around one broad idea. That being said I will take requests as for what scenes y’all would want to see. 
> 
> Just as a warning now, but I use google docs to write everything and for some reason my automatic corrector attached to google docs got To and Too mixed up and I can’t figure out how to fix it. So I don’t always catch that the wrong ‘to’ was used until I have already posted, so if you see that typo please ignore it, and if you know how to turn it off that would be great.
> 
> So with that aside I shall start typing this up, hopefully I will be able to post this and Secrets Untold’s next chapter fairly close to each other.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own OCs, hopefully Lolo doesn’t show up in this fic. As I do have other OCs I use now.

~~~~~Going to Camp~~~~~

*Barry Allen - classroom - running late*

Barry runs down the halls as fast as he can. He slept in and forgot that he had to be in homeroom early so they could leave for the 2 week camp. Hopefully his group hadn’t left yet. He runs around the corner and runs straight into someone. Papers and books went flying as both people fell down.

Barry looks up for where he was laying so that he could see who he had run into. The most popular Jock in the school was looking back at him. Oliver Queen stood up and brushed himself off before offering a hand to the nervous nerd on the floor.

“Sorry about that, I -uh wasn’t watching where I was going and I am late a-and and I am so sorry, I should have been watching or well not running in the halls. I didn’t mean to bump into you, pleasedon’tbemadatme,” Barry said very fast with a little bit of a ramble and nervous stutter.

Oliver chuckles, ”hey it’s alright, no harm done right? Besides both of us are heading to the same place, so let’s grab our stuff and we can speed-walk the rest of the way together. You are, Barry Allen right?”

“O-OH! Uh uhm yes, I am Barry Allen that is. And you already knew that, obviously. And you are Oliver Queen the archery champ right?”

Oliver laughs, “is that what they call me? But yes I am Oliver Queen, oh here is the rest of what I assume to be your papers. They look to be too high of a science level for me to have had for homework,” he hands Barry the rest of his fallen papers. They started walking quickly to their class where their homeroom teacher and respective friend groups were waiting.

“I must thank you two for finally joining us, Mr. Allen and Mr. Queen,” their teacher Mr. Harrison Wells says sitting in his wheelchair next to the classroom door. “Once Mr. Singh gets here we will be leaving for the bus, is all of your stuff next to it?”

“Yes, Mr. Wells, sorry for being late, I slept in again,” Barry said sheepishly adjusting his backpack strap.

Mr. Wells smiled at him, “it is not problem Mr. Allen, though you really should not make it into a habit. Now Mr. Queen what may your excuse be?”

“I don’t really have one Mr. Wells,I just lost track of time. I will do my best that it doesn’t happen again,” Mr. Wells nods at his popular student, raising and eyebrow and looking over at Barry who was now talking to his friends.

“Well Mr. Queen, if you would stalk Mr. Allen a little less you may be able to make it on time,” Oliver flushes slightly stuttering out refusals, refusals that Mr. Wells ignored. Thankfully for Oliver Mr. Singh, their stern math teacher, walked around the corner. They all walked to their bus and boarded heading towards their camp.

~~~~~Going to Camp~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Well apparently Oliver the popular archery champ stalks our little math nerd in his free time. That was unexpected. Well I hope that ErinJupiter and others all enjoyed this first chapter! I should have the next chapter of Secrets Untold up fairly soon, I have been writing it all day.


End file.
